Didn't Even Realize
by Bluestorm82
Summary: So These are my Tratie storys. All One shot, their pretty cute, so kick back and enjoy because Its Tratie-rific!
1. Didn't Even Realize

** You know what's funny about most Tratie fics? If there from Travis's point of view he's all nervous and head over heels for Katie but if there from her point of view Travis is always smug and cocky and she is always denying the feelings she has about him. Most of them anyway x) Well this is my first Tratie story so sorry that its kinda lame.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own them… L**

"STOLL!" Katie Gardner screeched as she marched out of the Demeter cabin, towards Cabin 11. She slammed open the door and stomped over to Connor and Travis Stoll who were deep in conversation that was until Katie had stormed in. You could tell Travis was trying not to laugh, why? Because Katie's skin was a rosy pink all over. But Connor wasn't agreeing with Travis's sense of humor.

"Take Him!" He shouted and pushed Travis towards Katie "It was his idea!" Connor yelled giving up his brother. Travis gave him a hateful look but Katie didn't care she was seething.

"Really?" She said angrily "My _body wash_ Stoll? I don't even want to _know _how you got your hands on it!" Travis blushed slightly at that comment but quickly covered it up with a cocky grin.

"All right, then why are you here Gardner?" He challenged.

"Tell me how to get it off Stoll!" She exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry it'll wear off after a while" He told her still grinning sitting down on the side of his bunk. She breathed a sigh of relief, though she was still angry. "Maybe a week at max." He contemplated.

"A _WEEK?!" _She screeched at him making his grin get wider.

"You know Katie its really c-funny how you get all flustered like that" He told her reclining on his bed. He had almost said cute but caught himself and said funny instead. Katie didn't seem to notice, she was too angry. She started swearing about how the Stoll's could go jump in a lake, how her life would be so much better if they weren't part of it as she marched out of the cabin. He got off his bed and walked over to the door watching her storm off. "Come on Gardner you know you life would be a complete bore without me right?" he shouted at her as he leaned in the doorway. She wiped around to face him.

"Oh really? That's what you think!?" She exclaimed angrily, glaring at him.

"It's what I _know_ Gardner. You would surely die from boredom if I wasn't around to liven up your extraordinarily ordinary schedule." He said confidently.

"I'll have you know that my life would be perfect if you weren't in it!" She yelled hatefully "You are absolutely the most insufferable person I know!" She shouted.

"Oh really?" He said angrily as he stalked over. A crowd was begging to form but neither of them noticed.

"Yes" She seethed "_Really"_. They were nose to nose now glaring daggers at each other.

"Well Katie there's something I've wanted to do ever sense I met you." He threatened.

"What's that Stoll?" She challenged

"_This_" He whispered simply then moved so swiftly she if took her a moment to realize what had happened.

He was kissing her. _On the lips_. He was leaning down with one arm around her waist holding her close to him and the other hand on her face. What shocked her even more was that she was kissing him back without even thinking about it. Her hands were on the back of his neck and she was leaning towards him. She felt butterflies in her stomach fluttering like mad and fireworks going off in her head. The same thing was happening with Travis. He had planned on kissing her and probably her pulling away and slapping him or something. He had never dreamed that she, Katie Gardner would ever kiss him back. He heard people clapping or whistling there also were a few shouts to get a room but he only focused on the beautiful girl in his arms. After a while more of her lips on his, Katie finally completely realized what she was doing and overpowered the fireworks and the butterflies, pulling away quite suddenly a shocked look on her face. Travis looked away from her, his hair falling slightly into his eyes. He could feel his face burning. "Sorry…" He mumbled refusing to look at her.

"I-I…" She stuttered, stunned. Unable to form a complete sentence.

"I…I have to go" he said quickly backing away from her before turning and running off. Katie already knew that she was pink all over from the body wash but she guessed that her face was quite a few shades darker. Okay _a lot_ of shades darker. The crowd was almost as shocked as Katie but they started to go back to what they were doing. Her sister Miranda walked up to her.

"What was that?" Miranda asked her shocked

"I don't know, he just-he just kissed me" She tried to explain

"No, I mean why did you pull away?" Miranda asked and Katie gaped at her.

"Because I-!" She realized she couldn't bring herself to say that she hated him "Because I-"She stuttered again. "Because I don't like him!" She finally exclaimed angry at herself.

"Uh-huh?" Miranda said lifting an eyebrow. "Then why were you kissing him?" She asked

"He kissed _me_!" Katie cried exasperated.

"Okay" she said rolling her eyes "Then why were you kissing him back?" Miranda continued

"I-I" Katie was at a complete loss for words. She thought she couldn't have been any more embarrassed after Travis had kissed her, she was wrong. Miranda just sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." She said

"What?" Katie questioned "Where are we going?" They walked over to the Aphrodite cabin. Miranda knocked and the door opened.

"Hey guys what do you need?" Lacey asked with a smile.

"We need a professional opinion." Miranda explained and Lacey grinned

"Come on in," She said. They walked inside and the Aphrodite cabin all looked up from what they were doing.

"So Travis likes Katie a lot right?" Miranda asked them. They all nodded and laughed.

"I mean it's so obvious. The way he only pranks her, and tries to annoy her all the time to get her attention." One of them said. "Oh and how he always tries to make out with his girlfriends in front of her."

"Girl, if he kissed you while you were colored pink and in front of all those people, he must have it bad for you." Another girl said with a smile. Katie just stood there still quite in shock feeling a bit mortified.

"And Katie likes Travis right?" Miranda asked next. They all nodded again.

"She always goes yelling at him and ignores his brother." They began stating the facts again. "She always calls him Stoll even though that's Connor's name to. She's always talking about how he annoys her." "How she always goes storming to see him after he pulled a prank on her." "And not to mention how she always is in a bad mood when Travis has a girlfriend." Miranda turned to face he sister.

"There you have it, right from the pros." She said.

"I had no idea. I didn't even realize…" Katie said shocked but there was a sparkle of hope and excitement in her eyes.

"Well now that you know what are you going to do?" Miranda asked.

"I-I have to go find him!" Katie said with a sudden sense of urgency.

"Well then what are you waiting for girl? Go and get your man!" Miranda yelled as she shoved Katie out the door, and then turned back to the cabin. "Job well done everybody!" She shouted and smiled. The cabin laughed and Miranda hi-fived Lacey.

Meanwhile Katie was running over to Cabin 11 again, this time with a smile on her face. She threw open the door and looked around frowning when she didn't see Travis. She walked over to Connor. "Connor where's Travis?" She asked him. He gave her a weird look, but told her

"Down by the strawberry fields last time I saw him." He said.

"Thanks!" she said and sprinted out the door.

* * *

Travis walked glumly along the side the rows of strawberries thinking about how this was one of Katie's favorite spots when he heard her voice behind him.

"Travis!" Katie cried as she ran towards him. He turned around and looked at her then quickly looked away. He could feel a blush creep across his face.

"Oh. Hey Katie…" He said stupidly. She stopped in front of him but he still couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Look I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier its just…Its just I've had this ridiculous crush on you ever since I met you…" He rushed out feeling completely mortified but he knew he had to tell her. "I understand that you'll never like me back but I-"He was cut off by Katie getting up on her tiptoes and putting her lips to his. She dropped back down after a moment and looked up at him with a sly smile on her face. "You just kissed me." He said stunned. She nodded still grinning. "That means…that means…wait what does that mean?" He asked his brain still fuzzy from her kiss.

"I'll let you figure that out on your own lover boy." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek, winked then started to walk away completely forgetting that she was pink. He reached his hand up to wear her lips had touched his cheek then realized she was walking away.

"Katie?" He called "Hey Gardner where are you going?!" He yelled as he started to chase after her.

**So that's it, my one shot of Tratie. If you liked it or if you have any helpful suggestions review and tell me! As always ~ Thanks for Reading **


	2. What should I tell Her?

**More Tratie!**

**Disclaimer- Dont own...**

"I don't even know where to start… What should I tell her? How my heart feels like it's going to leap out of my chest when I see her? How I get butterflies in my stomach when she screams's my name…? How I do everything I can to get her attention and impress her? How when she yells at me my brain goes fuzzy? Or when she threatens my life I want to explain to her that she is my life?" Travis Stoll muttered quietly to himself. "Why can't I just tell her?" He asked himself angrily.

"Tell who what?" The exact girl Travis had been talking about asked as she walked out of the Demeter cabin: Katie Gardner. He had been pacing in front of her cabin, trying to gather up the courage to go tell her how he felt.

"Oh hey Katie" Travis had been caught completely off guard but he was a good liar, being the son of Hermes and all. "I'm just having trouble telling my sister that I'm sorry for pulling a prank on her." No matter how hard he mentally beat himself up he didn't think that he would ever be able to tell Katie how he felt.

"How is saying sorry hard?" She asked him.

He snorted and replied "Saying sorry is probably easy for a humble Gardner like you but a mighty Stoll such as me? It's about as easy as telling someone that you love them." _Oh what a lie! _He thought. He wished telling Katie that he loved her was as easy as saying sorry to her. Katie rolled her eyes at him, but he thought he saw a small blush on her face, he didn't know why though.

"Whatever Stoll, as soon as you get over that huge ego of yours saying sorry will be no problem." She told him.

"Come on Gardner my ego just makes it so there is more of me to love!" He told her with a grin.

"Whatever puts you to sleep at night Stoll." She said simply as she walked past him. He shrugged

"What puts you to sleep at night Gardner?" He asked her actually quite interested.

"What d'you mean?" She asked but she kept walking. He jogged a little to catch up then started walking along side of her.

"What do you live for? What do you look forward to?" He asked matching her pace. She gave him a strange look.

"Why do you care?" She asked. He was a little offended but he did his best not to let it show.

"Just want to get to know you better." He told her.

"Knowing you you'd probably use it as black mail…" She said but he just looked at her expectantly. She sighed "I'd rather not say." A blush creeping across her face.

"Whys that?" He asked

"You'd laugh at me…" She said quietly.

"I promise I won't." He told her.

"Even if you didn't laugh you would never let me live it down." She said

"Come on Katie you can tell me." He reassured her

"_You"_ Katie barley whispered.

"What?" Travis asked

"You! Alright Travis?" She exclaimed

"What?" He repeated

"I live to see _you_." She told him a deep blush on her face

"What?" He said once more in shock, not believing his ears.

"Just forget it!" She snapped sounding hurt and stormed off leaving him standing there shocked.

"Katie wait!" He ran after her once he had recovered from his shock. He grabbed her arm but she didn't look at him.

"Don't you have something better to do?" She asked blinking back tears

"Katie listen!" Travis started

"Just leave me alone" she muttered

"Katie, When I see you my heart feels like it's going to leap out of my chest, when you scream my name I get butterflies in my stomach, when you yell at me my brain goes fuzzy, I do everything I can think of to get your attention and impress you and when you threaten my life, I need to tell you that-that you are my life." He let it all spill out before he could think about what he was doing. She slowly began to bring her head up and look at him.

"Really?" She whispered

"Katie I live for you to." He told her "I've been meaning to tell you for a while now…but I didn't think that you felt the same way." He explained and he was pretty sure that he was just as red as Katie. She smiled slightly then frowned and looked at him suspiciously.

"This better not be one of your pranks" She threatened, but he grinned.

"If I was pranking you would I do this?" He said quietly as he leaned down and kissed her.

"No, no you wouldn't" Katie squeaked after he pulled away, and Travis laughed.

"See I told you guys he would man up and tell her!" A new voice shouted from the trees a little ways away.

"Connor?" Travis asked shocked. Connor, Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Miranda and Leo walked out of the trees.

"It doesn't count though cause Katie told him first." Piper argued.

"Oh come on, he told her that means that I win the bet." Connor said

"You guys were betting on us?" Katie asked mortified.

"Yep and I won." Connor gloated

"No you didn't" Annabeth corrected him

"Is there no privacy?" Travis asked

"Nope" Leo answered with a grin. Travis sighed then unexpectedly grabbed Katie's hand and started running.

"Wait! You have to tell us who won the bet!" Connor shouted. But they didn't stop running or look back. Katie couldn't stop giggling and Travis was grinning. They stopped in front Thaila's pine, Katie leaned back against the trunk breathing hard but smiling. Travis put a hand on either side of her and leaned down and they shared their second kiss alone.

**Thanks For reading! Please review**


	3. Tables and Arrows

**Hey do you know what this is? Yep you guessed it! More Tratie! (Real shocker huh?)**

**Disclaimer- Do not own the characters or CHB or whatever else. **

Katie Gardner walked out of the tool shed with a watering can off to water her plants when her foot hit a rock and she stumbled, crashing into someone and falling down on top of them. When she opened her eyes she was staring into the face of Travis Stoll, who was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry!" Katie squeaked.

"S'okay." Travis grunted. Katie was studying his hazel brown eyes for a while before he asked "So… are you going to get off me or do you feel comfy where you are?" Katie blushed.

"You know, 'stol' means 'table' in Russian." She told him, contemplating that fact.

"Well I am not a table, last time I checked any way. Unless you want me to be." He said and winked. Katie blushed darker but rolled off of him.

"Get a life Stoll." She told him.

"Well, you know, I was on my way to go get one when you tackled me." He said grinning. "Do you want me that badly Katie?"

Katie was sure she couldn't get any redder. "In your dreams Stoll." She said. She got up and brushed herself off. Travis was still on the ground looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked

"I'm waiting for you to help me up." He told her

"And why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because you're the one that tackled me." He explained.

Katie blushed again. "I tripped." She told him but he just shrugged.

"Okay but I still want you to help me up." He said.

She sighed and offered him her hand. He took it and she pulled him up. They kept holding hands for a minute his face only inches from hers and she could feel his chest moving up and down and wondered if his heart was beating as hard as hers was.

"You were right you know." He said quietly.

"About what?" She whispered. He was slowly getting closer but she couldn't tell if she was leaning towards him or if it was the other way around.

"You are in my dreams." Travis said running his hand under her chin, his other one still holding hers.

"I know" she whispered raising her head closer to his. His lips were only inches away from her own and still getting closer. She realized what she had said and tried to regain control of herself but was unsuccessful. But she was saved because Connor walked up at that moment.

"Hey man I thought you were right behind me but-"He stopped when he saw how close they were. He blushed and got an awkward look on his face "Am I interrupting something?" Katie finally pulled her eyes away from Travis and looked at Connor, her hand still gripping Travis's tightly.

"Oh, its, um, its," She stuttered "Fine" she managed a confused look on her face. "Bye Travis." She said quickly, and pulled away. She grabbed her watering can off the ground and ran off to water her plants. _That's funny._ She thought _I didn't even realize I dropped it…._

"Dude, did I just interrupt a moment there or something?" Connor asked Travis after Katie had left. Travis blinked like he was trying to think strait.

"I don't know…" He said

"Well come on man we have to go before Clarisse realizes what we did to her spear." Connor said grabbing Travis's wrist and pulling his stunned older brother along.

* * *

A few days later…

Katie was at archery class, pulling back an arrow, but she was having trouble focusing. The Demeter cabin had archery with the Hermes cabin today. And that was a problem because she had been trying to avoid the two Stoll brothers since the encounter with Travis the other day.

"Hey" a voice whispered next to her ear. She jumped and her hand slipped letting go of the arrow.

"AAGGH!" Connor screamed as he scrambled back. Katie's arrow had lodged itself into a tree inches from where Connors head had been moments ago. "Why is it always me?!" He cried.

"Sorry!" She shouted to him, and then turned around to see who had made her almost kill Connor and found herself looking into the face of Travis Stoll once again. "Oh, hi" she said in a small voice. "What do you want?" she asked.

"It just looked like you needed some help." He said. "You almost killed my brother with your bad aim."

She was about to tell him that he had made her do that but just sighed. "What do you know about archery? You're no son of Apollo." She said.

"No, but I can hit the target." He said. "Take your stance." Travis instructed. Katie rolled her eyes but notched another arrow and pulled back. "Lower your shoulder." He whispered as put his hand on her shoulder, her skin tingled at his touch but her shoulder lowered. "Relax this hand." He said quietly in her ear, his breath tickled her neck and when he wrapped his hand around the hand she had on the bow her heart fluttered, she was very conscious of the fact that his body was pressed closely to her. "Breathe in." He told her and Katie took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. At the center of the target Katie's arrow sprouted. She turned around to look at Travis.

"Bulls eye." She whispered. They were as close together as they had been the other day before Connor had interrupted.

"Yep." He told her. Katie lifted her head so her lips were even closer to his. She was looking into his hazel eyes again and this time she wasn't trying to control herself. Travis had the feeling that she was talking about more than the arrow and his suspicions were confirmed when she leaned forward closing the space between them. Definitely a Bulls eye.

**:T I don't like this one very much. I think it's a bust, I got both of these ideas last night (both being the archery part and the part where she calls him a table) and they were to short separately so I put them together. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Star Gazing

**Okay this idea came to me and I thought it was super cute so here it is, (sorry its short!)**

It was late and Katie Gardner was about to climb into bed after a long hard day working in the fields when she saw a shadow pass by her window. She immediately knew who it was, it was those no good Stoll brothers who were going to try and pull some kind of ridiculous prank on her and her cabin that she would have to deal with tomorrow. _But not tonight!_ She decided and slipped out of her cabin trying not to wake her sleeping siblings.

Katie walked all the way around the cabin but she didn't see anyone, that was until she looked up. She saw a figure on the roof of the cabin and immediately ran over to the other side of the cabin, out of view of the person and pulled herself up onto the roof as gracefully and silently as she could. She then proceeded to slowly creep up the side of the roof and look over at the person she had seen from the ground. It was a Stoll alright but it was only one oddly enough, Travis. He was simply sitting at the edge of the roof with his legs dangling over the side. Katie was planning on accusing the Stoll's of a crime but was slightly discouraged by this sight, but continued any way.

"All right Stoll!" She said in a yell whisper. "What are you doing on the roof of my cabin in the middle of the night?!" She accused. He looked over at her surprised then smiled slightly and motioned for her to sit down next to him. She felt very confused but walked over and sat down next to him, studying Travis cautiously.

"Your cabin roof," Travis started in a quiet whisper, despite the low light Katie thought she saw Travis blushing slightly. "Is the best place to look at the stars." He explained then leaned back and laid against the roof looking up at the night sky. Katie looked at him curiously then leaned back and laid down alongside him. When she looked up she caught her breath. The stars were breathtakingly beautiful.

"Do you do this every night?" She asked him quietly as she studied the sky.

"No but almost." He told her.

"I can see why," She said and Travis smiled. "But why my cabin?" she asked and he blushed.

"Well the view isn't nearly as good from the ground and the grass on your roof make it extremely comfortable compared to others," He explained quickly " and-" he started then stopped. Katie looked at him.

"And?" She asked. He was quiet for a minute before answering.

"And it's _your_ cabin." He told her looking horribly embarrassed.

"Oh" she said quietly, blushing not sure whether to be flattered or embarrassed. She was probably a little bit of both. "When did you first realize how amazing it was up here?" She asked continuing to question him trying to ease the awkwardness.

"When me and my brother were planting the chocolate Easter bunnies a couple months ago to get your attention." He answered. Katie was quiet, _to get your attention_, she felt pretty shocked. Katie never realized that he felt this way about her. She also realized that even if he was an obnoxious air head most of the time; she liked him, _a lot_.

She slowly reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked at her curiously and she smiled shyly. They went back to looking at the stars for a while, that was until Travis let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder. Katie looked at him and raised her eyebrows but he just smiled cockily back to his old self. _Two can play at this game._ She thought and put her head on his chest, Travis smiled to himself. Eventually they both drifted off to sleep, cuddling with each other and watching the stars.

* * *

Katie woke up to sunlight, wait sunlight? _Oh gods,_ Katie immediately sat up. Campers were walking around going about their daily schedule; meanwhile Katie Gardner had been snuggled up with _Travis Stoll,_ on her _roof._ In front of _everyone. _She felt her face burning like crazy. Travis groggily sat up; she guessed that she had woken him.

"Good morning," He said happily then realized the look on her face and how bright it was. Shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand he quickly looked around and noticed the people. His eyes got wide and his face went cherry red. "Did we-?"

"Stay out all night? Yep" She finished his question completely embarrassed.

"Together?" He asked

"Yep" She answered mortified

"In front of…"

"Everyone" She nodded with her eyes closed.

"We should get down." He said quietly

"Yes" she agreed. Travis slide to the edge and jumped down. Katie slide to the edge and looked down nervously. Travis motioned for her to come on and held his arms up to catch her. She slide the rest of the way off the roof and into to his arms. He quickly put her down and they tried to ignore the campers amused faces and how they were trying to hold in their laughter, some of them _were_ laughing.

"Bye Katie,"

"Bye Travis" they said simply. He quickly leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek then walked swiftly away. Katie walked hurriedly over to the door to her cabin where her sister Miranda was waiting for her.

"So Katie," Miranda started obviously trying to hold in her laugh. "How'd you sleep?" she asked innocently then broke down laughing. Katie rolled her eyes; even though she was sure she couldn't get any redder and pushed past her in to the cabin. Katie couldn't lie though, she had never slept better.

**Tada! Well I dont own anything but thanks for reading! Review please :)**


	5. Upside Down

**Hey its me again. Well as you all might have noticed by now, I dont post very regulary. But I've been working on this for a while and finally finished it so I hope you enjoy!**

Upside down

"Its official, I absolutely hate traps set by the Hephaestus cabin" Katie Gardner stated as she dangled upside down tied up in a net pressed against Travis Stoll. It was extremely awkward, as they felt the blood rushing to their heads. Katie and Travis had been partnered up as scouts for the capture the flag much to Katie's displeasure, and now their bodies were squished together closer than they'd ever be by choice after activating a trap laid by the Hephaestus cabin.

"Oh come on Katie it's not that bad," Travis said grinning. "You know you've always wanted to be this close to me" he said arrogantly, and Katie felt her face burn.

"If I could move my arms I would slap you." She threatened him as she squirmed trying to somehow put some distance between them but to no avail. Travis just laughed.

"Tut tut Katie, I thought you were above empty threats" He said still grinning at her coyly and slowly leaning closer to her. Katie pulled her neck back with all her might rearing away from him, her heart hammering and hoping he couldn't feel it.

"So," she said clearing her throat, trying to force down her blush. "Best case scenario someone from our team finds us and gets us down, and worst case scenario the other team finds us and takes us prisoners." She thought aloud.

"Yup." He agreed though he continued to lean towards her. "You know your eyes are really pretty." He told her and she couldn't help but think that it would be so much more romantic if they _weren't_ upside down. You know, not that she wanted it to be romantic.

"Oh, er, thank you." She said awkwardly as he gazed at her face and quickly adverted her eyes. Travis finally leaned so close that their faces were only inches away.

"Why are you blushing Katie?" He asked quietly, she could feel his breath on her lips and maybe just a little bit, wondered how bad it would be it the space between their mouths disappeared. Then he finally pulled back, a triumphant smirk planted firmly on his face. Katie couldn't believe how arrogant he was, though she was thoroughly embarrassed. "See, you do like being close to me."

"Please Travis, we're upside down if you haven't noticed, the blood is rushing to both our heads, you are just as red as I am." Katie said defiantly, trying to salvage her dignity.

"Oh no, I'm sure I'm not nearly as red as you are Katie. Especially when I get closer to you." He said leaning closer to her again in a teasing manner.

"Would you stop!" Katie said and she frantically started squirming, kicking out with her feet making the net swing, sending a ripple down that eventually jerked Travis forward, he let out a surprised "whoa!" and then his face, including his lips smashed onto Katie's, who let out a startled squeal.

* * *

"Oo hoo ho, what do we have here?" A new voice asked coming from the trees. Katie jerked her head back apart from Travis with a sound like a suction cup that was completely unintentional, and left Travis with a stunned look on his face. Leo slowly emerged from the brush with a couple of his siblings who both had smirks on their faces. "Looks like a new couple got caught in our little trap. They had to be pretty close together to _both_ get picked up in the net." He looked at his companions. "What do you guys think? They were so busy making goo-goo eyes at each other they didn't notice the net?" Leo let out a laugh and his brother and sister snickered. "Alright get 'em down." He said and the girl went over to the tree the net was tied to and undid the knot. Katie let out a screech and Travis a muffled "oomph" as they fell. Katie had ended up in the awkward position of having one leg one either side of Travis straddling him and lying on his chest. She quickly sat up then scrambled to her feet.

"Its not- were not- It was an accident!" Katie exclaimed. Travis groggily pushed himself onto his elbows still looking completely bewildered.

"Right," Leo said smirking. "You two take these prisoners back to base, I'm going on ahead." He said then disappeared into trees, tool belt jiggling. Leo's brother walked over and put his sword to Katie's back and his sister walked over and pulled Travis to his feet by the shirt.

"Come on lover boy, remember how to walk?" She asked jokingly as Travis stumbled forward at sword point, and they marched away through the trees.

After a few minutes of awkward walking Katie broke the silence. "Travis this is all your fault." Travis snapped his head up and looked at her for the first time since they started walking.

"_What_?" he responded appalled.

"If you hadn't triggered that stupid trap, none of this would have happened!" She said sounding terribly upset. _Had kissing me really been that terrible? _Travis wondered to himself.

"_I _triggered the trap? No I'm pretty sure that was you Katie. Remember how you were stamping ahead little miss nature?" He said snapping back at her.

"Would you two be quiet?" the girl asked sounding irritated.

"Sounds like their having a lovers quarrel." The boy said in a deep rumbling voice, slightly mockingly.

"We aren't 'lovers'!" Katie protested.

"Just shut up would you?" The girl said again. No more words were spoken until Travis and Katie were in the jail and the boy and girl left them to the guards on duty. Travis looked at Katie who was gazing at the ground.

"Was kissing me really that terrible?" He asked her quietly. Katie looked up and her green eyes met his hazel ones.

"I…" she trailed off, not knowing how to answer.

"Because kissing you, for me that was…amazing." He told her and he gently reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. And then Katie kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer and even though they were prisoners for capture the flag, they were right side up, not in a net, and the kiss was no accident.

**I dont own the charecters or other stuff but thanks for reading!**


	6. Love Potion

** Well Hello Again! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated and well, I hope you like it!**

One day as Travis was walking back to his cabin he saw the strange sight of his brother Connor chasing after Lou Ellen and yelling something about loving her, and poor Lou Ellen was practically sprinting away. Travis saw his other brothers running after girls in similar manners and wondered what was going on. He was craning his head around to watch Connor chase Lou Ellen when He walked into someone.

"Oh sorry." He said, and then turned to look at the person he walked into and found himself looking down the smiling face of Katie Gardner.

"Travis!" She said smiling at him, then gave him a hug. After the hug that was much too long for Katie to ever give him if she was in her right mind, she let go but stayed very close to him. Travis gave her a strange look. Just during lunch he had smuggled worms into her goblet and she had been furious with him, she had taken her glass and dumped it onto his food and taken his goblet. "You know I was just looking for you." She said still smiling at him as she twirled a piece of her hair in a very flirtatious manner. "And thinking about you. You know I think about you a lot." She told him.

"Um what?" Travis asked her confused, what she had said was making his chest hurt.

"I was thinking about you." She said again. "I think about you all the time actually. Especially since this afternoon…" Katie said drifting off, and then shrugged. "You know you are a hard person to find." She said poking him in the chest playfully. "I've been looking for you for about 20 minutes now."

"Why?" He asked her cautiously, completely bewildered by her strange behavior. She was acting like she was in love with him or something, maybe drunk.

"Because I wanted to tell you something." She told him then took both of his hands in hers and looked at him very seriously. "Travis I think… I'm pretty sure… I… I'm in love with you Travis." She said then nodded like she had finally figured something out.

"Katie what's wrong with you?" He asked her although her words did something funny to his heart beat. Her eyes looked like they weren't quite focused and she kept moving her feet like she couldn't keep her balance.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing is wrong Travis!" She said throwing her arms up in the air very dramatically, almost losing her balance. "I love you Travis! I always have, always will." She said. "You have me under Aphrodite's spell." She told him, beaming at him. But then something clicked for Travis. The way she was acting… Aphrodite… It made sense.

"You _are_ sick. Something's wrong with you. Katie what happened?" Travis asked her genuinely concerned putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you think something is wrong with me?" She asked him looking at him sadly with big puppy dog eyes. Travis sighed thinking.

"Just come with me would you?" He asked her then took her wrist and started walking towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"Alright," She said smiling again and slipped her hand into his and intertwined their fingers, letting Travis pull her along. Travis sighed again but smiled slightly enjoying the feeling of her hand in his. They walked up to the door of the cabin and Travis knocked, the smell of perfume wafting off the place in waves.

"Yes?" Asked a girl who opened the door, a daughter of Aphrodite Travis didn't know.

"Hello um, yes do you know why all the Hermes boys and Katie are acting like their under some kind of spell?" He asked her as normally as he could while Katie was leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder. The girl smirked.

"Oh come on Travis you should know why, the Hermes cabin boys turned all of our clothes brown, so to get back at you we put a little love potion into all of your food and drink during lunch. It was supposed to make you guys positively love the first girl they think of after they eat it, almost obsessively." She said very smugly. "Looks like little Katie here had some of your food or something?"

"Oh gosh," Travis said swallowing, remembering how Katie had taken his goblet and how he hadn't touched his food after she dumped worms into it. "And how long is it suppose to last?"

"Oh don't worry it'll only last for about an hour after digested. After that her and your brothers will probably fall asleep for a while then wake up with little to no memory of what happened." She explained, and Travis felt slightly relieved. Just then Katie got onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, Travis flushed as the girl smirked.

"Jane!" Jack, a brother of Travis shouted as he ran towards the Aphrodite cabin. The girl in the door way, assumedly Jane, widened her eyes.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed then franticly shut the door and you could hear the click of a lock. Jack bounded onto the porch and started to bang on the door.

"Jane!" He yelled "Open the door! I have to talk to you." He started pacing back and forth in front of the cabin not even noticing Travis or Katie who was looking at Travis adoringly like he was some kind of god and not how she usually looked at him, like he was a filthy cockroach, or maybe some gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

"Go away." Came the weak response from Jane inside.

"Jane, I think I love you!" He shouted to the door running a hand through his hair.

"You don't know what you're saying!" She cried back. Travis felt a bit better, looked like their plan might have back fired a little.

"Alright time for us to go Katie." He said and started walking away from the cabin pulling Katie along behind him, his hand still firmly clutching hers.

"I love you a lot." She said.

"Okay Katie." He replied her words making him smile but then he remembered how it was just a trick and the only reason Katie had thought of him first was probably because she was thinking about how stupid he was, it made him ache slightly. How long had it been since lunch? Almost an hour he was pretty sure. She started to swing their intertwined hands back and forth as they walked. In just a little bit then he would have an unconscious Katie Gardner on his hands and didn't particularly want her to pass out in the middle of the camp. So he decided to take her to the infirmary, at least there she could pass out and forget about this in peace, it was his fault this had happened to her anyway. Just then Katie yawned.

"I'm tired…" She muttered quietly.

"Alright just stay awake a bit longer Katie." He asked her as they walked onto the porch of the big house. Travis noticed how his brothers were passed out in strange places. Connor was asleep next to a tree, others were zonked out on the porches of cabins, one guy was even asleep in the middle of the volley ball court. Katie yawned again as they walked into to infirmary where Will happened to be reading a book, but he got up as soon as they walked in.

"Hey Travis?" She said as he made her lie down on a bed.

"Yes?' He asked, Will gave him a questioning look but he just held up a figure as in to say 'give me a minute'.

"I love you, I love you _this much_," she said and held out her arms to the sides to show him. He laughed, and then she was asleep.

"So what was that all about?" Will asked and Travis explained about the love potion and how Katie had taken what was meant for him.

"If you don't mind I'll just stay and wait till she wakes up?" He asked Will.

"Sure no problem" Will told him then left. Travis sat down on the foot of her bed and watched her sleep, her chest slowly rising and falling. _Well she isn't going to remember any of this when she wakes up_. He thought to himself. _She's not going to love you anymore._ He bit his lip and then raised a hand to his cheek where her lips had touched. _At least she kissed you while it lasted. And it wasn't completely against her will was it? _He contemplated to himself as he leaned back against the wall, he took her hand in his for old times' sake and he wasn't entirely sure when he drifted off.

* * *

When Katie woke up she wasn't sure where she was or how she got there, but she was sure her head hurt like it had gotten hit by a hammer. The last thing she remembered was taking a sip from Travis's glass and thinking about how he was a big idiot and wondered how she could like him after all the things he'd done to her. Now as she sat up a slight groan escaped her mouth and her senses were slowly coming back to her, she recognized the bright lights of the infirmary and felt something touching her hand. She looked over and what she saw surprised her, Travis was sitting on the end of her bed sleeping and she was holding _his_ hand. Her first reaction was to rip it away but then thought, _did I do that or did he?_ So she decided to lie back down and see what he did when he woke up. It only took a couple minutes of waiting before Travis started to stir and his hazel eyes that she loved so much blinked open and he sat up and yawned. Quite suddenly he froze and looked her, she raised an eyebrow in question and he looked down at their hands then quickly let go, his face turning scarlet and putting his hand behind his head.

"Oh you're awake." He said, still red.

"Yeah," She answered slowly sitting up, her hand feeling cold without his. "Could you tell me what happened, and how I came to be here?" _and why you were holding my hand._ She desperately wanted to add.

"Oh well, that's kinda a, erm, long story." He began awkwardly. "Well, I and my brothers managed to turn all the clothes of the Aphrodite girl's brown,"

"And you still had time to put worms in my cup, you are good" Katie said rolling her eyes already reverting back to her normal hostile self. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I'm getting there Katie," He sighed and Katie felt chills down her back when he said her first name, he almost always used her last. "And so since we turned their clothes brown to get back at us they put some kind of love potion or something into our food and drinks during lunch… and you had my cup and so you took my potion." He explained looking at her nervously.

"Oh," She swallowed. "What happened after that?" she asked kind of afraid of the answer.

"Well, um, you were in love with me for about an hour…" He trailed off awkwardly. Katie could feel the blush rising to her face, oh gods.

"Right, and?"

"Well first you hugged me and then you told me you loved me, you did that quite a few times actually… and then you kissed me on the cheek and-"

"I meant how did I get to the infirmary?" She said cutting him off mortified.

"Oh!" He said starting to get red again. "Right of course. Well after it wears off you fall asleep for a while and then wake up and don't remember anything so I brought you here."

"Okay," she said nodding trying not to look at him. "Just one more question," She said. "Was I holding your hand or were you holding mine?" She asked him quietly.

"I was holding yours." He told her plainly finally picking his head up to look at her. She looked back at him.

"Good." She replied then leaned towards him and he leaned towards her and Katie was sure she would never forget it.

**Yes well, thanks for reading! Please review! (I've gotten 25 reviews! Holy &?$%!)**


End file.
